


A portal anywhere but there

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This Morticia has had a hard life. she was abused as a child , neglected for days on end, and to top it off had been left at the Morty orphanage when her Rick relized she wasn’t the Morty he wanted. Now can she learn to trust another Rick and finally be loved by someone.





	A portal anywhere but there

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters are gonna be mostly sad

At the old worn-down Morty orphanage in a dark leaky corner sat a Morticia in time out. For what you might wonder well ... nothing; the orphanage Rick just decided he had enough on his plate already and that a Morticia was not worth his time. It was nothing new for this Morticia though, in fact this was better than what her last home was! 

This Morticia’s Rick hadn’t died some freak accident, got locked up in prison, or just forgot (like some ricks.) He had left her there on purpose because she wasn’t the “Morty” he wanted. Morticia’s life had been terrible be that too though.

When she was 6 her Summer choked to death; Her parents blamed themselves for the incident but, took it out on Morticia. At first it wasn’t so bad they were numb emotionally for a while but, it kept getting worse. Beth’s alcoholism got worse ; some nights after drinking too much she would physically/emotional abuse Morticia: beat her , make fun of her , and blamed her for all of her problems in life. Jerry took up smoking as a coping mechanism but, would put out the cigarettes on Morticia’s back. All or this took a toll on her. 

Morticia would lock herself in her room afraid to come out for fear they would hurt her. It got to the point she stopped going to school because it ment leaving her safe room. Eventually, they stopped bringing her food, and she would go days without eating untill it felt like her like her stomach was eating itself. Even when she eventually went to get food it was the middle of the night and it had to be something she could eat without preparing.

Everything changed for the better ( or so she thought) when Rick showed up. It was the middle of the night when he appeared;right as she was getting her food. She went to go see who it was in fear they would wake her mother. She opened the door and standing there was a lanky blue haired old man who reeked of alcohol. “Hello, do you need help?” She said very timidity. Confusion over took the mans face, followed by a wave of understanding. “Hey, you must be Morticia; im your grampa Rick.” The man said. The girl must have look just as confused as she was feeling because he immediately followed up with “ i’m your mothers father” the man did look like the photo her mother had shown her but, she had always assumed he was a drug dealer or dead; she never thought he would be standing in front of her one day.


End file.
